


Mess Me Up

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's NSFW [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Trans Male Character, let Drake get fucked silly 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: Drake really wishes Launchpad would stop being so gentle with him.





	1. Tonight, I Need Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting more duck porn cringe.... time to lose subscriber :pensive:
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!

Drake was really happy right now, probably the happiest he’d ever been to be honest. He had the best boyfriend in the world, they were living together now, and he was in the process of adopting the most amazing little girl in the whole entire world. Things were pretty great, no denying it, but leave it to Drake to find _ something _to complain about.

It wasn’t really a complaint so much as a wish he had, a wish involving Launchpad. 

His boyfriend was the best, basically the complete package. He was sweet, funny, loved Darkwing Duck just as much as he did, and was probably the most handsome duck he’d ever met. They both loved each other so completely and wholly, exactly for who they each were, something that still astounds Drake months into their relationship. Launchpad was basically the most perfect boyfriend to exist, and this is all without mentioning how amazing he was in bed.

The sex they have is the best Drake’s had in his whole life, and he’s come more in the past few months they’ve been together than he has in all the years leading up to their first time together. Launchpad always made sure to ask what he did and didn’t like, taking his time to tease him until he was squirming and begging for more, and then give him what he wanted just right. The love and care shown to him when he’s in Launchpad’s arms is unlike anything he’s ever experienced and he’s so thankful he went to the signing event that brought them together. 

They go for round after round, and he always feels so exhausted but fulfilled afterwards, eternally grateful for Launchpad’s never ending happiness just at getting him to come all over himself, not even caring about his own needs sometimes. Drake always returns that willingness to please when it’s his turn to make his boyfriend feel good, loving the faces he makes when he’s got his cock down his throat or when he’s fucking him with the help of his strap on. Basically, the intimacy they share is great, and Drake has been nothing but satisfied with the way things are with them. Save for his one wish.

Drake was a pretty vanilla guy, he believed, but dammit if he didn’t want Launchpad to just absolutely rail him. Launchpad was a big guy, a big guy with a lot of power in those strong arms of his, power and strength that he doesn’t use in the bedroom. This doesn’t mean what they do isn’t amazing, he’s come harder than he ever has practically every time they’re alone together, but a small part of him wishes Launchpad would stop treating him like he was glass waiting to break.

The few times that Launchpad has been a little rougher with him always stick out in his mind for how hot and bothered they got him. 

He remembers their first time together and how Launchpad pinned him against the door to kiss him, and the way his blood simmered at the manhandling. Or the time that Launchpad was taking him from behind, holding his hips in an iron grip, pinned against the bed before coming inside him, fucking Drake hard through the orgasm that rocked him to his very core and he could do nothing but take it. 

Even just thinking about it right now he blushes, trying to focus on whatever show it was they were watching (not Darkwing Duck for once) but it’d been a while since he’d gotten to experience that side of Launchpad and frankly he was desperate for it. 

They just dropped Gosalyn back off at the orphanage after their visit and were finally alone, Launchpad’s arm resting across his shoulders and a blanket draped across their laps. He glances up at his boyfriend, taking in his wonderfully bright smile and his handsome features, leaning up to peck his cheek just because he can. Launchpad turns to him, expression fond before he cups his cheek and connects their beaks in a sweet kiss.

One kiss turns to two, then two turn into a couple more, and before he knows it, Drake’s cheeks are burning and he feels breathless as he pulls away from the soft and slow kisses turned passionate. The way Launchpad watches his tongue dart out to wet his beak has him gulping, and the big hand that drops down to rest on his thigh makes him part his legs slightly.

Drake gasps as Launchpad pulls him into his lap with one hand, reaching up to wrap his arms around the back of his neck once he calms down. The pilot pulls him into another searing kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut as he lets himself melt in his arms, sighing when he pulls back to look Launchpad in the eyes.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” he hums, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Launchpad rubs his beak at the feathers of his throat, and a thrill runs up his spine. A memory comes back to him of the time Launchpad ran his hand over his neck once while he was thrusting into him, and he had wanted nothing more than for that hand to wrap around him and hold him down.

“Hm, no, I think I’ll have you right here…” he murmurs, and Drake is jolted from his thoughts when Launchpad grabs at his tail. His feathers fluff up at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice, and also the fact that they had yet to fuck anywhere else _ but _ the bedroom (aside from that one time he got fingered on the kitchen counter, which was amazing) and he can feel himself getting wet just thinking about it.

Launchpad pulls him a little closer by the ass, squeezing his tail again and making Drake bite his beak, letting his head fall back as his boyfriend preens his neck feathers. He sighs when he feels Launchpad’s teeth press into his neck lightly, enjoying the sensation but a voice in the back of his mind wishes he would just bite down a little harder.

His face burns red at this thought, wanting to voice his desires but also not wanting to scare Launchpad off, so he settles for grinding his hips down onto his lap, whimpering when he feels the growing bulge there. Launchpad groans into his feathers, grip tightening where he holds his waist, and Drake feels his stomach flip when the pilot’s hips roll up to grind back against him.

“I want you…” Launchpad whines, the rush of heady power Drake gets at the desperation in his voice making him light headed. 

“You have me,” Drake sighs, closing his eyes and just taking in the sensation of their hips rolling together, “Take me.”

Suddenly the room is spinning and Drake blinks his eyes open to find he’s now being pinned to the couch, Launchpad hovering over him, and that little voice in the back of his head cheers a little at the display of strength. Launchpad has that look in his eyes that Drake’s only seen on those few occasions where he allows himself to be a little rougher, and he wants to squirm from how intense his gaze is.

“Say that again,” Launchpad pants, squeezing his waist tight as he keeps grinding against him. Drake can’t really form coherent thoughts right now, but the commanding tone his boyfriend uses forces him to squeak out, “Take me.”

Launchpad’s hips stutter in their smooth movements, and his eyes screw shut as he grits his teeth. Drake is about to ask what’s wrong when Launchpad’s eyes shoot back open, and he leans down to crash their beaks together in a kiss that makes his toes curl. They both pull away panting, Drake’s breath hitching when Launchpad thrusts into his thigh, and at this point he’s sure there’s got to be a wet spot on his pants by now.

“I _ really _ wanna fuck you right now,” he growls, and Drake’s never heard him talk like this before, both the curse and his tone shocking him and making his feathers fluff up in arousal. “I know we always go slow, and I love it that way, too, but I’ve been wanting to try being more… uhm-”

“Rough?” Drake supplies when he finally starts absorbing what Launchpad’s saying, and the bigger duck nods slowly. Reaching up to hold Launchpad’s face, Drake smiles up at him as he thumbs at his feathers. 

“How are you so perfect? I’ve been wanting the same thing.” he chuckles, pecking him on the tip of his beak. Launchpad looks relieved, nuzzling into his cheek and sighing, “Phew, I didn’t want to freak you out or scare you off.”

“I felt the same way, let’s tell each other what we want more in the future?” Drake asks, smiling when Launchpad gives him an enthusiastic nod, kissing him a few times about the face until he’s giggling.

Drake can feel Launchpad’s length nudging against his thigh from where he kneels between his legs, and he wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s hips to tug him closer and roll his hips against him. Groaning, Launchpad reaches down to undo his pants clumsily, and Drake bites his beak when his cock finally comes into view, moaning when the shaft slides against him smoothly.

Launchpad whistles as he moves against him, “Look how wet you are, wonder if I even need to get you ready?” he huffs, and Drake can’t properly explain how hot that makes him. The head of his cock catches on his entrance and both moan, Drake holding onto the couch as best he can as Launchpad presses forward slowly, the stretch not that horrible as he’s gotten used to his size but he’ll never get used to just how _ full _ he feels. With every inch that slides in, Drake whimpers, a choked gasp torn from his throat when Launchpad grabs one of his legs and nudges it up to open him up a little more, “Guess I didn’t…” he grunts, panting.

Normally, Launchpad would give Drake a second to catch his breath once he’s all the way in, but that doesn’t seem to be the case as he begins thrusting, and Drake just tries his best to hold on for the ride, crying out at the fast pace Launchpad sets. Scrabbling at the couch, Drake’s back arches as Launchpad finds just the right angle to pound into him, his eyes rolling back into his head at the rush of pleasure taking him over.

For all his hoping and wishing to get plowed, the real thing definitely lives up to his dreams, and he’s coming with a shout completely untouched.

“Don’t- Don’t stop!” he begs, trying to squeeze his free leg tighter around Launchpad’s hips but he pushes it up towards his chest, holding his legs up and fucking into him while he clenches around his cock. Drake wonders why it took them so long to do this, his mouth babbling words of praise and jumbled variations of Launchpad’s name, wishing his apartment was a little bit more soundproof, if only to avoid the embarrassment that comes with having to face his neighbors at the mailbox. 

Launchpad is ruthless as he drives into him, fucking him absolutely silly, and he feels so warm and wet that he thinks he might come again already, overwhelmed and whining.

“Please! H-Harder…” he gasps out, knowing he needed just a little push to fall off that edge, gazing up at Launchpad with half lidded eyes. His brow is furrowed in concentration, sweat collecting on his feathers, and he lets go of his legs to instead grip his waist, pulling him onto his thrusts so he was pounding him harder, and Drake keens, reaching his arms up to hold onto the couch armrest.

Drake was on cloud nine, he was getting the fucking of a lifetime and he would be completely happy to die right now as it couldn’t possibly get any better than this. Until Launchpad moves one hand down to grind the heel of his palm against his cock, and he’s coming so hard he can’t even scream over how good it feels, breath caught in his throat. Of course, Launchpad fucks him through it, the amazing boyfriend he is, dragging out his orgasm until he’s sobbing.

The pilot takes mercy on him, slowing down before stilling and gathering a limp Drake up in his arms, holding him close while he nestles his beak into his neck, preening his feathers and kissing up and down his throat. Drake is still a little out of it, feeling like his whole body was tingling, but Launchpad’s tight hold gives him something to focus on aside from the waves of pleasure still washing over him and making him shake.

“You’re so beautiful,” Launchpad mutters into his neck, and Drake blushes, about to move to give him a kiss when he realizes he’s still on his dick, blushing even harder. “You didn’t- didn’t finish?” he slurs, rolling his hips lazily and making Launchpad hiss.

“Never said I was done with you yet, did I?” he grits out, pulling away from his neck to give Drake a look that lets him know this is going to be a long night.


	2. Tonight, You Got My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every time I close my eyes  
I wake up feeling so horny  
I can't get you outta my mind  
Sexin' you be all I see"  
\- Launchpad to Drake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lil shorter but have some more Drake and LP fuckin *naenaes*
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!

Slowly coming down from the high of his most recent orgasm, Drake makes soft sounds of pleasure as he and Launchpad kiss, his boyfriend moving his hips in slow, languid thrusts. He whines as Launchpad pulls away from him, reaching his arms out to bring him back in but the bigger duck only pushes his arms back down gently, and Drake pouts at him until he’s being flipped over onto his belly.

He groans and bites his beak at the new position, digging his fingers into the couch cushions and trying to get up on his knees but Launchpad holds him down by the hips.

“Want you like this, don’t move,” he explains, and he sounds so hot when he gives commands that Drake can do nothing but nod, complying with a whimper.

Before Drake can get a chance to fully recover, Launchpad begins his pounding once again, and he grabs a couch pillow to have something to hold onto, moaning and crying out into it. They continue like this for some time, his next orgasm a little slower to build after the intensity of the last one, but Launchpad’s hard pace still drives him crazy.

“Feels so good…” he whines into the pillow, his words muffled, and he nearly begs Launchpad to keep going when his thrusts slow.

Drake gasps when one of Launchpad’s big arms comes around his front to wrap around his neck, not squeezing tight so much as holding, and his brain short circuits as his boyfriend tugs him up against his chest so they’re both now kneeling on the couch, Launchpad fucking up into him in a way that makes him shudder in his arms.

“Couldn’t hear you like that, say it again?” Launchpad huffs, and Drake can feel his face burning, he definitely needed Launchpad to be more demanding in the future.

“You- you feel so…  _ good _ ,” he keens, eyes rolling back when his (wonderful, amazing, incredible) boyfriend keeps going, this new angle letting him hit spots that have Drake seeing stars. Launchpad’s hand tightens around his neck, the subtle pressure making him gasp, and he’s  _ so close _ to coming, chest heaving for air. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna-!” but Drake’s cut off as he hits a spot that makes him come with a choked cry, scrabbling at Launchpad’s arm while he shakes, feeling so  _ drained  _ but so satisfied, happy tears leaking from his eyes. Launchpad lets go of his neck in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him tight, and he lets out a whine that makes Drake’s stomach flip.

“‘M close… where do you want it?” he pants out, hips stuttering in his thrusts.

“Inside… please…” Drake begs, knowing there was no danger in it (and he totally didn’t have a thing for Launchpad coming inside him no siree).

Launchpad lets him go to lay back down on the couch, turning him onto his side, and Drake purrs words of praise as his thrusts turn erratic and without rhythm, bracing himself against the couch with each rough jostle. He bites his beak as he watches Launchpad become unhinged, too exhausted from the last orgasm to come anytime soon, but his expression and the way he clutches onto his hips makes heat simmer low in his belly.

“You gonna come for me, Big Guy?” he teases, and that seemed to be the final straw for Launchpad as he gasps, squeezing Drake’s hips tighter, and Drake hums as he feels him release, a pleased smile stretching out his beak. Launchpad whimpers and groans as he comes, pulling Drake into his arms, sliding deeper inside in the process, and Drake praises him some more for how amazing he was and how good he made him feel. As Launchpad calms down, Drake kisses at his neck, preening his sweaty feathers, they were both definitely going to need a good shower after this.

Drake moans when Launchpad pulls out, and he feels so empty and open now that he pouts, squirming where he lays, when his legs are suddenly being spread open and he falls onto his back, watching with wide eyes as his boyfriend settles between his thighs, pulling his legs onto his shoulders. Launchpad only waits until Drake gives him a quick nod before his mouth is on him, and Drake is in heaven once again.

“You’re…  _ insatiable _ ,” Drake cries, wanting to sound accusatory but he thinks his tone comes out much more reverent than intended.

When Drake wakes up later, he’s in their bedroom somehow, and he wonders why he feels so sore but happy until his memories slowly come back to him, and he blushes dark red. They ended up going a couple more rounds on the couch before Drake complained he needed a shower, which of course resulted in the both of them showering together, which maybe lead to a few more rounds…

The loud snore behind him makes him aware of his snoozing boyfriend and the warm arm wrapped protectively over his waist, and he smiles fondly at him as he turns in his hold to just look at him. He curls up closer, sighing happily as he nestles into his warm chest, happiest he’d ever been indeed.


End file.
